1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for executing games in a distributed environment, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for performing viral interactions cooking operations in a cooking game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as chess or bridge, have a small number of players that play together at the same time. Other online games, such as Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO) games, can have a large number of players playing simultaneously. Online game operators, also referred to as social game operators, harness the power of online social networks, to design games that closely integrate the players' social graph data with their existing friendship connections.
Game operators are continuously looking for new ways to improve social interactions to the game and for new game interfaces that provide a realistic experience to players. Players wish to improve their game experience by submerging themselves in the fiction of the game, and the better the experience is, the longer that players will stay in the game and the higher the probability that players invite their friends to play. Improving the way players interact with each other in the game is one way to improve the gaming experience, which differentiates the social game from the one-person game.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.